I Like It Rough
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: -“You got me wondering why I like it rough.”


**_Title: I Like It Rough  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**_  
Disclaimer: _**_Yes, I own them.**  
Pairings: **Demyx/Sora_**_  
Rating: _**_M_**_  
Warnings: _**_Implied Abuse, AU, yaoi  
_

**_Summary: _**_-"You got me wondering why I like it rough."_

**_Author's Note:_**Not a word. I Like It Rough by Lady Gaga

**Xx**xX**x**X**xX**

_(I like it rough)_

_Your love is nothing I can't fight,  
Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine._

Sora had left Riku a while ago. Riku may have gotten the brunette into pain, but what the silveret was doing was pure torture that Sora couldn't handle anymore. His current boyfriend, although he didn't hurt him, that wasn't what Sora wanted. He wanted pain, but on his terms. And so far, he has yet to find someone who'll hurt him like he likes it. He just wished that Demyx would be a man and hurt him for once.

Demyx was a sweet man, always out to please, and yet when Sora asked him to hurt him, he denied, saying he wouldn't be able to do it and sleep at night. Sora had dropped the subject, not bringing it up for a long time, and yet with any amount of pleading, the blonde still said no.

And that is why they are here for a second time. Or Sora is. Demyx is outside, calling and texting and knocking, trying to get the brunette to answer. Sora was sitting on his bed, looking at the phone while it rang off the hook, but not answering it. His eyes were watery as he was forced to ignore the man that he could actually love.

_I'm in the bedroom,  
With tissues and when,  
I know you're outside banging that I won't let you in._

Sora was in his outfit, ready to go to the club where he would be singing that night. It may have only been one song, but he would have been paid quite a lot. If only he could get outside without his loving boyfriend finding out. Maybe he could make a deal with said boyfriend…

The phone was ringing once more, and Sora answered it for the first time in two answers. "Demyx."

_"Sora! Please let me in, I ha-"_

"Wait. We can talk, but I need to get to the club. After the show, we can talk." Sora left it plain and simple, hanging up when he finished. He grabbed his things and headed outside, heading to his Chrysler. He drove to the club with his boyfriend's car behind him. He pulled into the valet and stepped out, walking into the club and straight to the back. People were waiting for him, telling him he was late and he had better have a song ready. With a nod, Sora walked out behind the closed curtains and took the microphone off the stand and set said pole off to the side.

Minutes later and after he was announced – applause following – the dark curtains rose and the music started. His eyes were already searching the crowd for the one that the song was for. When he found him, his heart jumped and his mouth subconsciously opened to let the words flow from them freely. His eyes looked into his boyfriend's inconspicuously while he started to move to the beat of the song, body swaying in different directions. When Sora came to the chorus, he close his eyes, not being able to look him in the while singing it.

_'You've got me wandering why I,  
I like it rough I,  
I like it rough I,  
I like it rough_

_You've got me wandering why I,  
I like it rough I,  
I like it rough I,  
I like it rough'_

It was repeated twice before he was able to reopen his eyes and scan the crowd for that oh so familiar face. He found it yet again, this time closer to the stage, eyes completely locked on him.

_'Won't go without my fix tonight,  
It's a little too rough.  
Prom girl wipes her tears with silver lines.  
And she can't get enough.'_

Sora's voice drifted through the club like it was empty, only Demyx as the audience. Demyx's mouth was open in surprise and Sora's opening with lyrics. Sora couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend's he needed to know and see the reaction and know how he felt about it. The lyrics continued to flow and with each word it seemed to convince Demyx of how the brunette really felt. And with the next part, like the first time, Demyx wondered if this was really how he reacted both times it had happened.

_'I'm in the bedroom,  
With tissues and when,  
I know you're outside banging that I won't let you in.'_

Sora walked across the stage to the side that Demyx was on and knelt slightly.

_''Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world,  
And I'm a hard girl,  
Loving me is like straightening curls.'_

Demyx's eyes were still locked on Sora's form as he walked away, seeing the confidence in the posture that he held proudly and the slightly ashamed eyes that just begged for approval. But from whom is what Demyx wanted to know. Him?

_'I'm shiny and I know it,  
Don't know why you wanna blow it,  
Need a man who likes it rough, likes it rough, likes it rough.'_

During this line, Demyx had made sure not to look at him, not wanting to know how he exactly felt about that verse that told the truth about how he felt. Hopefully it didn't destroy their beautiful relationship anymore than it was. The end of the song came, followed once again by great applause as Sora left the stage, completely amazed that Demyx was waiting for him there. And even more so surprised when he enveloped him in a hug and kiss that left him absolutely breathless.

_Is it because you don't mean it?  
Or because I don't feel it?  
Yes it's rough._

They left Sora's car, opting to take Demyx's and going back for it in the morning. When they arrived back at Sora's place, Demyx shoved Sora against the dresser the brunette's room, making sure that his back hit it in a painful way. And the feel of pain for the first time in a while left Sora moaning and surprised, silently thanking Demyx for giving into his request.

"Just tell me when to stop." And those were the last coherent words for the rest of the night. Instead, it was filled with painful, yet pleasurable, cries and moans that echoed off the walls of the room before stopping, only to be carried once again when another painful caress that Sora had been craving. It was even painful for Demyx, having to create most of the pain to his lover. But it was only to please, although he couldn't help the tightness of Sora when he entered him painfully slow without preparation as he had asked.

Moving had even been slightly painful on both parts, but that pain made it all the more pleasurable when their climaxes came and both fell silent and still, arms holding each other tightly and softly kissing whatever piece of skin was in front of them. Falling asleep had never been easier…

**Xx**xX**x**X**xX**

**All dedicated to Yoshimara, she came up with this whole plot, I just wrote it. And to starry-nights88 who gave me the pairing. Review and tell me what you thought. I wasn't exactly happy with it, but…eh. *shrug***


End file.
